<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valediction: United We Stand by TheMarionette404XD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571973">Valediction: United We Stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarionette404XD/pseuds/TheMarionette404XD'>TheMarionette404XD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valediction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Angst, Error is too nice, Errortale Sans (Undertale), FGoD, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Forced god of destruction, Gen, Ink is still an idiot, Multiverse, Nightmare Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, Other, Protective Errortale Sans (Undertale), alternative ending, forcedgodofdestruction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarionette404XD/pseuds/TheMarionette404XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Valediction, the act of saying farewell using a phrase or words to end a message ~</p>
<p>After a battle with Ink, he couldn't take it anymore. Physical and mental pain, it worsen after Ink's new plan to finally kill and (ironically) destroy the destroyer.</p>
<p>Error, Forced God of Destruction, Destroyer of worlds and universes, Killer of millions, the glitch that people have hated despite the fact that he is the one saving them, and not the one who is the so called "Guardian of Au's" and "Protector of (their-so-called) Multiverse". Also known as the God of Creation, Ink.</p>
<p>~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~</p>
<p>An alternative ending after the PROLOGUE of "Rookie Professionals"</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Nightmare and the gang had a plan. </p>
<p>And fortunately they succeeded.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Characters belong to their Respected Owners.<br/>FGoD concept by Harrish.<br/>Story Idea by Me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valediction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valediction: United We Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ THE PROLOGUE FROM ROOKIE PROFESSIONALS BEFORE READING THIS.</p>
<p>Thank you!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A new path has been unveiled.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Proceed?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes_❤️</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TIMELINE NUMBER 2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Loading...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>8%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>17%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>30%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>40%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>57%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>69%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>86%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>95%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>99%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>100%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Timeline successfully Loaded</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A New Destiny has been unlocked.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Start_❤️</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Everyone ready?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A series of 'yeah' and 'yes' were heard in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Cross?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here." Cross said as he munched on a chocolate bar, Cross Chara just behind him floating silently with a serious face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Killer?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here also..." He replied as he twirled a knife. He does that out of habit, or when he's angry or excited, fortunately it was the latter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Dust?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Present." He said lazily, body spread over the couch, he may look tired but internally he was exhilarated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Horror?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm?" The mentioned name looked at the goopy skeleton whilst bitting something, which so happens to be the other's tendrils. Nightmare didn't look fazed at all, like this happens all the time, so he simply raised the tendril that was being bitten at the moment dragging horror as well. He did feel like something was biting him...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Ohhhhh...So that's what it was...'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Seriously Horror?" </b>
  <span>He deadpanned. </span>
  <b>"Can you not eat anything in at least 5 minutes?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Horror let go of the black tendril and looked up as if he was thinking, then proceeded to bite the previous tendril once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope." He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare just sighed in disbelief and rubbed his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Whatever..." </b>
  <span>He continued.</span>
  <b> "...the CQ Brothers?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're here." The older one, Geno spoke while the youngest, Fresh, just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Ok, everyone remember the plan?"</b>
  <span> He was greeted with nods and continued. </span>
  <b>"Killer...Geno...Fresh..." </b>
  <span>The black teared skeleton, white-clad skeleton, and colorful skeleton looked at their boss in question. </span>
  <b>"Be careful."</b>
  <span> They all gave a thumbs up and a reassuring smile, knowing what they have to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Now let's go, shall we?"</b>
  <span> Nightmare then opened a portal and went first (with Horror who is still biting onto the tentacle), he waited for the others except for the CQ brothers to come in so he could close the portal. While Geno and fresh made a different one to continue their own task. This was a suicide mission, but with the multiverse close to its edge of collapsing itself, they don't have any other choice. If this does work, they don't know what will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been almost 5 months since the first number of AU's collapsed, and Nightmare and his gang were doing their best as they tried to find a way to get to Error and Blue. They've been searching for clues, going to AU's libraries (that haven't collapsed yet) and find solutions, machinery works, something related to inter-dimensional theories and conclusions. Yes they can use portals, but not to a place outside the multiverse, which just so happens to be where Error and Blue are located.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But still with all the time they had had, they we're still out of luck, especially Nightmare, as he was the one taking care of all the notes and equations he and the others had been trying to solve. That is until the latter decided to take a nap to clear his head, though he wasn't expecting someone else to be in his dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare looked around the black abyss, he seemed to be floating and the only color he was seeing was the gleaming color of his body and tendrils, that is until he saw a luminous figure a few feet in front of him. He felt a lot of magic and power from the figure, more magic than Nightmare, Error and his Gang combined, so whatever he was looking at, someone who has all the power to kill him with the snap of their fingers, he couldn't help but feel tensed, he was at their mercy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"𝔻𝕠 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕥, ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕖. 𝕀 𝕞𝕖𝕒𝕟 𝕟𝕠 𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕞."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"What do you want?" </b>
  <span>Nightmare asked cautiously, glaring at the figure, not really all surprised that they knew his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"𝕀 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕤𝕨𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕠 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕗𝕠𝕣. 𝕀𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕟."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare hesitantly nodded, not trusting his voice. He wasn't gonna lie, this person is intimidating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, they began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"𝕆𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕒𝕣𝕜𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕞𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕜, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>𝕃𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕚𝕟𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝕡𝕖𝕖𝕜. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕧𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕞𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕓𝕖 𝕞𝕪𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕢𝕦𝕖. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>𝔸𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕦𝕥, 𝕚𝕥'𝕤 𝕞𝕪 𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕒𝕜.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕧𝕠𝕚𝕕 𝕞𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕓𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕔𝕝𝕦𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>𝕋𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕞𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕕𝕟𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕝𝕦𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥'𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕪 𝕀 𝕒𝕞 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡 𝕥𝕠 𝕔𝕚𝕣𝕔𝕦𝕞𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕗𝕦𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>𝕋𝕠 𝕘𝕦𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕥𝕠 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕚𝕤 𝕒 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕕𝕖𝕝𝕦𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>𝕆𝕡𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕖𝕪𝕖, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕔𝕝𝕦𝕖 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>𝔽𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕤𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕞𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕓𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕪𝕠𝕦."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up soon after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that's when Nightmare and his company found themselves in Outertale, right in front of the cliff (where Error used to stay whenever he watched the stars) that leads to the place that scatters you across space and time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The VOID.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He already explained to them the dream he had and this is the only place where the lady in his dream is connected to. He could tell the others were scared and doubtful, he wouldn't tell but he himself was scared as well, but he kept that hidden. Once he showed a little bit of hesitation in his actions the others might do the same, and he wasn't about to let that happen, they already made this far and if this is the only way, then so be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to say something when they heard a portal behind them open. Then came out an Emotionless Ink, a worried Dream, a pissed off Stretch, a concerned but wary Outer and lastly a tensed Classic, all of them watching the Bad guys whilst trying to figure out what they were doing here. Nightmare internally smirked when he saw the last one who entered, cause apparently, he's the one they needed for this plan to actually work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nightmare! We'll not let you destroy this AU!" The creator spoke first, suddenly having emotions again, dramatically pointing his paintbrush at the Boss of the gang, of course, typical Ink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"And why would we do that?"</b>
  <span> Nightmare asked, his voice was flat, as he stared at the inkblot unamused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well DUH! You're the one who's been destroying the other AUs for the past months! It was obvious, who else could have done that?!" Ink stated like it was the obvious fact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"And what if it wasn't us? Cause I'm pretty sure myself we've been quarantined for months, only to come out when we needed food and other stuff, hmm?"</b>
  <span> Nightmare tilted his head, trying to hint that he and his gang did in fact, not destroy anything. Of course the others didn't believe him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh then what else could it be then? The AU's are colliding and self destructing? HAH! It has to be you, doing something to the AU then leaving it until it kills itself and blaming it on someone else?!!" Ink was angry at this point. Though he let out a tiny yelp when the other made a loud slapping noise and murmured something under his breath that Ink and Co didn't hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh my Toby Fox you are dumber than I thought." </b>
  <span>The goopy skeleton said quietly as he facepalmed and was where the loud slap originated, the others beside or near him were the only ones who heard it and let out muffled snorts and giggles. Poor...poor, oblivious creator, it makes him so stupid. He literally just explained what's happening yet they still blame it on the bad guys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare sigh, much to his dismay. As entertaining and disappointing Ink is in this final encounter, they need to continue the plan, and luckily that whole conversation was enough for their next step to be checked on the list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Sorry to cut this conversation short, but we'll be on our way."</b>
  <span> He said in the most polite way he could muster, obviously he was going to have fun screwing with them for the final time, he might as well make it the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And where are you going, brother?" Dream asked, making the other twin growl at him, he bit it back at the last second, so instead he just glared at him. He wasn't gonna be angry, this is the last time he'll see Dream, as much as he hated him, there's still a tiny bit of love for his brother, a small bit of hope from Nightmare's SOUL.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But all of that went away when he saw Dream happy that the destroyer vanished. Dream felt happy, when one of Nightmare's close friends, his family, got sucked on a black abyss that could torment your mind and body molecule by molecule. Not only that, Dream was fine that Blue actually went with Error, saying it was for the better, even though it clearly wasn't. That alone caused a major damage on the Swap related universes, making the multiverse more unstable than it already is, since Blue is the major Swap Sans character, meaning he is connected to all of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that's why they were planning to take the main source of their existence, the fuel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Original.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As of cue, Classic let out a yelp when something grabbed his arms and held them behind his back, firmly. It was his fault he let his guard down. Nightmare wasn't gonna lie, he thought they'd put up a fight by now, but hey! They ain't wasting anymore time in this broken world of a Multiverse, and they definitely don't have time to fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Killer bring him here." </b>
  <span>Nightmare grinned when the mentioned one appeared beside him with the one and only Classic, who was confused and a bit angry. Killer was the most silent and the sneakiest one in the group, sometimes he would suddenly be right beside you and you wouldn't even notice until you look and will instinctively jump. It happened to all of them before, and it still does. Ah good times, for the black teared skeleton at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"HEY! Let Classic go!" The Papyrus in the group shouted, Nightmare turned to him. Stretch had been having a hard time sleeping since Blue disappeared, and is still to this day, Nightmare could tell. He means it's not everyday you find out that your brother betrayed the good side.</span>
  <em>
    <span> (That sounded familiar!).</span>
  </em>
  <span> He still believed that Blue has Stockholm syndrome, but Ink promised Stretch that they'll find a way to bring Blue back, and remove his syndrome. Nightmare felt bad for him, not because he lost the Blue-clad skeleton, but because he was dumb enough to actually believe Ink's words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were all the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yeah I don't think so." </b>
  <span>Nightmare said plainly. </span>
  <b>"He'll be coming with us, and trust me when I say he'll be better off without any of you."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How could you be so sure?" Outer asked, constantly glaring at them, it was a surprise for him that the bad sanses came here, since he'd been told that they were only roaming on copies, it was the first time in months they went to an original AU. So he contacted Ink right away when he saw a black gooey portal open near the cliffs when he passed by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm not explaining everything. However I can tell you that the Multiverse won't be intact for too long." </b>
  <span>Nightmare said, making all of them except his gang jump. </span>
  <b>"So we'll be going someplace else, where we'll be safe. Along with Classic here and other people."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Other people—!??" Stretch got cut off by Ink, who was getting angrier every minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Where and when are you going?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked, venom visible from his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Where we're going doesn't concern you...as for when.."</b>
  <span> He paused, and grinned at them. </span>
  <b>"When my buddies arrived with him."</b>
  <span> He replied, not really saying any specific name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, who's him?" Classic asked. As soon as he said that a portal opened right beside the latter, making the goopy skeleton smirk wider, and whoever came out made the growing anger inside of Classic vanish instantly, replacing it with fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"P-Papyrus?" He choked on his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Brother." Papyrus said nervously. The latter went beside his brother and held his hand, he didn't even realize that Killer already let go of him until now. He tried to teleport back to the other side but Papyrus' grip didn't let him. He looked at his brother questionably and shockingly. Papyrus smiled down at his brother and whispered, surprisingly his voice was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They Told Me Everything. We'll Be Safe With Them." Papyrus explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How could you be so sure?!" Classic quietly hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll Know Sooner Or Later." He continued. "Please Brother...For Me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Classic could only stare at taller dumbfounded. His eye lights went to Nightmare who went beside him and gave Classic a small smile, not an insane one, but a sad and pleading one. He doesn't know why, but he did feel safer with them. His mind was telling him to get away as far as possible, while his SOUL told him to trust them. He did the latter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed in defeat and looked back at Papyrus. "Okay Paps, I trust you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latter smiled widely, but it faltered a bit when one of them shouted from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"WHAT?!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at Ink, his eye lights were both red with target signs. Meaning he reached his limits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare looked around him, mentally checking if all of his gang were here. After that he looked at them with a firm yet kind look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You guys ready?" </b>
  <span>They all nod except Classic who had no idea what the plan is. Nightmare just gave him a reassuring pat on the back and went to the edge cliff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's when Classic figured out what they were going to do. Papyrus, already knowing the plan, held onto Classic's hand once more. He gave the other a gentle squeeze and spoke quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Together Brother."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Classic swallowed the lump on his throat and squeezed back. "I can't believe I'm doing this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We all are, trust me." Geno spoke quietly beside him as he offered a hand for Classic to hold. With a bit of hesitation, he grabbed it and let himself get dragged to the edge of the cliff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ones on the back had confusion on their faces, but it turned to a fearful one when they figured out what they were going to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait don't tell me—?!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes."</b>
  <span> Nightmare confirmed with a glare. The others were shouting at him, which he didn't pay mind to. He looked at Classic when he caught his eye lights, his glare softened as he gave a nod. Which the other hesitantly returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one last look at the stars, he took a deep breath as his cyan eye trailed the dark void.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Together we Stand." </b>
  <span>He said loud enough for everyone to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Divided we Fall." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The rest of the gang said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, they jumped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was floating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone except Nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though he was close to losing consciousness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rounded up everyone as much as he could in his arms and tendrils.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was peaceful, he could sleep straight away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was cold, yet comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His single eye was closing in, a little nap wouldn't hurt right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even so before he could, he called on the person who came from his dream. He didn't know how he knew the name so suddenly but he didn't question it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"D-Destiny?"</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"𝕐𝕠𝕦'𝕧𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕝 ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕖. 𝕐𝕠𝕦'𝕧𝕖 𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕝."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕨, 𝕀'𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"ℙ𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖, 𝕥𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕚𝕗 𝕞𝕪 𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕤𝕖𝕟 𝕠𝕟𝕖."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that remark, Nightmare blacked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally all of their hard work will pay off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now all they have to do is wait.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>- - - - - - - - - - - - - -</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Additional Destiny(s) has been added.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Proceed to Modify Timeline?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes_❤️</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1% </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>19%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>43%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>65%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>79%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>96%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>100%</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TIMELINE NUMBER 2 </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Successfully Emended.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Continue_❤️</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a different world. A certain skeleton wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue jacket over it, accompanied with black jeans and brown combat boots is walking down the street. His white scarf freely flowing behind him with the wind as he greets people with a friendly manner. The blue eyed skeleton is carrying a few plastic bags that he got from the store, he's planning a small celebration that will be held in a house he lives in with someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been months since him and a certain glitching skeleton got to this place, and he is proud to say that they've been having the best life so far. First thing they did was get a house using the spare gold they got in their pockets, which apparently was enough to buy a medium sized house for them to live in. The house got a nice sized living room, a large dining room connected to the kitchen, two bathrooms, one on the first floor and one on the second floor. The second floor includes 7 rooms, including the master bedroom and other bathroom, while the rest were guest rooms with one being used at the moment by Error. The latter use that room as a place to put his products and materials in making them so that it isn't spread around the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During those times, they slowly decorated the place and since then they were having the best life ever. Though there were times that they missed the guys. The only family they had was left in their old multiverse. They cried the first few nights but managed to let go of the subject for now. They got the chance of a new life, and they aren't wasting it. It's what their friends would have wanted anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now it was around afternoon, there were not that many people on the streets which is a rare occurrence. He was just looking around until he heard a loud crash from an alleyway, the one right in front of him across the street. He raised a bone brow. That better not be another group of people ganging up on someone, he witnessed one on a teenager before, safe to say the people who had beaten the poor girl got a bad time going to the hospital, they were beaten to a pulp, literally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So if this is another one of those people, or the same group, they'll have another beating worse than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed the street, making sure there were no vehicles on the way and got beside the entrance. He was hearing multiple voices, though he heard no cries for help, also it appears they're all male in there, so he concluded that it's probably just random guys smoking or something. He was about to shrug it off and go back home when he heard a familiar deep voice that made him stop to his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You guys okay?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah we’re fine boss, just a little sore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another spoke. He didn't recognize this one that much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where the hell are we?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On the ground, Duh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No I mean, where are we in the multiverse?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Somewhere else I hope."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of these voices were familiar to him, one mentioned the multiverse, one mentioned a boss which means the leader is in there. A leader. He only knows one that fits the criteria. His eye sockets had gone empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Could it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It can't.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wouldn't do that...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would they?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think it worked Nightmare?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yup it's them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't think twice and went inside, although no one noticed him since they were too busy checking on each other. He squinted his eye sockets since it was dark in the alleyway, he could roughly see 8 or 9 people in the dark. It's them, it's gotta be them. For what it felt like forever he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"G-Guys?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare woke up as a start, his head was pounding, as well as his body, all of his bones were aching, silently asking to stay put, but that didn't stop him from sitting up. He could barely remember what happened after they jumped, the only thing he remembered was the faint voice of someone, he didn't know who this was, but knew they helped them get here, wherever they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least they weren't in that pesky Multiverse anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A groan was heard from his right, he looked and saw his teammates were starting to wake up. The originals were starting to gain consciousness as well, resulting in one of them accidentally kicking a nearby empty metal garbage can creating a loud noise that echoed through the alleyway. All of them either jumped or sat up instantly as the sound woke them up from the state of oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few of them whined, they probably feel sore too from taking one hell of a trip across time and space, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare stood up and helped the others using his tentacles. Once all of them were standing, he sighed. Thank god no one was seriously injured, he would have to heal them if that's the case, and he doesn't wanna lose energy anytime soon, not when he just woke up. He felt someone nearby, but he didn't pay mind to it for now, he needed to deal with his family (and co) first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You guys okay?"</b>
  <span> Nightmare asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah we're fine boss, just a little sore." Killer replied, guess Nightmare's suspicions were right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where the hell are we?" Classic asked, then hissed when got smacked on the back of his head by Papyrus for being rude, making his headache worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On the ground, Duh." Horror replied, either he was serious or being sarcastic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No I mean, where are we in the multiverse?!" Classic practically shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Somewhere else I hope."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all stared at Nightmare, hoping that their suspicions were right, except for Classic who still had no idea what's going on. Their entire plan was to travel the way Blue and Error did. And since the multiverse only has a few metaphorical sand left on the hourglass, there isn't any other way to restore the balance of the multiverse. So either they die being deleted across the Void till the end of their days, or go to the Void sooner while the connection to the other multiverse is still active at the same time having a chance to see their family again. It was a crazy choice, but they were glad they had chosen the latter. And look where that brought them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"G-Guys?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...it was about to get better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at the entrance of the alleyway, they tensed when they saw a figure with a hood in their head. The person dropped their bags on the floor out of shock, which left the others confused. Nightmare however, is sensing something familiar about this stranger. Then the stranger started walking towards them, making them tense once more, Nightmare moved in front and raised his tendrils warningly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger stopped walking, instead stood there for a second, Nightmare could practically feel the other's smirk from underneath their hood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I could ask you the same thing..." They paused. "...Night."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Wha-!" </b>
  <span>He got caught off guard.</span>
  <b> "How did you know my name?!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger didn't speak, instead slowly took their cover off, revealing who it was underneath the hood. All of their eye sockets widen, most of them having tears fill their visions, including Nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Blue?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue grinned at them, he too could feel his tears slowly filling his eye sockets. After months and months of trying to find a way to see them again, after tearful nights he and Error had experience, he couldn't believe the people who they were crying for were here right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"GUYS!!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sprinted to them, almost fell when he tripped on a rock, but got caught by Dust, Killer and Horror who took the first move. They were pretty much wailing at this point, the three may be killers but that doesn't mean they can't love. Cross joined the hug and grabbed Blue for himself, leaving the other three whining cause he took Blue, so instead they included Cross in the hug, all of them spooning the two small skeles. Fresh and Geno went next and joined the hug as well. The latter called to them quietly and pointed his head to the one who hasn't joined yet. They all smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on Boss! JOIN THE HUG!!!" Cross was heard as he peeked his head from the hug pile along with Blue who grinned wider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah Nootmare Come Over HERE!!!" Blue said followed by 'whoop's and 'yeah's in the pile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare, finally managing to move took slow steps, that went faster, and faster, until he was full blown running at them. The group had all their arms wide open with Blue on the front. When he reached them he managed to grab all of them in a big hug, his tentacles all covering them protectively. The others grabbed Blue and brought him to Nightmare, who hugged the smaller with his own arms while his tentacles were still hugging the others so they wouldn't be left out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others didn't mind, rather they hugged the goopy skeleton who was silently crying, when they saw this it made them cry even more, knowing that Nightmare really cares for someone who's close to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare couldn't believe it, it actually worked. He was expecting a lot of things, like them landing in a different place when they arrived in a different multiverse, away from Blue and Error, or them getting separated in different places away from each other, heck he was expecting to be scattered throughout time and space if he only knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no, in alternative, the lady, the nice lady, brought them to the exact place they wanted to be, and be reunited with Blue. Then he comprehended, if Blue is here, then that means...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could ask anything Blue beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE!" He stopped abruptly. "Wait..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I Dreaming?" He then slapped himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Not!" He grabbed Nightmare's jacket and began to shake it repeatedly. "Which Means You're Here! You're ALL HERE!" He laughed hysterically—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahem."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked to where the voice came from, making whoever that was hide his head in the fluff of his hood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not to break this moment but, we should probably leave this place." He said while the taller by his side nodded with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Classic?" Blue asked, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What Are You Guys Doing Here?" He asked, not realizing it was offensive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Classic was about to say the same but Nightmare spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's a long explanation. We'll talk about it in a...better place than here."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's only now they noticed they were still in the alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"By the way, where's Glitchy?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Blue-clad skeleton jumped when he remembered why he needed to get home in the first place. He gasped loudly which bought the attention of the others. He escaped the pile and went to get the bags he let go earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We Should Go Now!" He continued as he kept grabbing all the bags. "We'll Discuss This In The House."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You got a house? Sweet." Fresh said and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Blue you have any food?" Horror asked, earning a smack on the head by one of Nightmare's tendrils.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't Worry I Have Food." Blue replied and finally got all the bags with both of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's with all the stuff?" Dust questioned and grabbed half of the bags Blue was carrying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh This? It's For..." He trailed, which concerned the others, but it quickly disappeared when the other grinned widely. "I Just Made The Best Surprise Plan Ever!!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Surprise?" Classic raised a bone brow. "For whom?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah Blue who are you talking about?" Killer said with the same expression as Classic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you remember what day is today?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's April 4, why?" </b>
  <span>Nightmare thought for a moment, then it clicked, his single eye widened as well as the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Wait, is today...?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Error's Birthday."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A black, blue-teared skeleton—wearing a simple black trench coat, black comfortable slacks can be seen underneath and navy blue boots—arrived at his household holding a few fabric, ribbons, buttons and other sewing supplies for his shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since he and Blue arrived at this new multiverse the first thing he thought after finding out he was free from Fate's chains was making a shop to sell his puppets, scarfs and other clothings. The shop he created can be seen online, and the shop got popular in an instant, people constantly wanting scarfs, jackets, hoodies, and mostly his dolls that are a reference to his friends and other Sanses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't gonna lie even though he said to Blue that they should move on and have a new start in life, he couldn't help but miss his family. His makeshift family, the hated ones, and the only people who were by his side in times of need. He sighed sadly, he wished he could see them again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"BluE, I'm HoMe."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm In The Kitchen!!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the other shouted in the distance. He could pinpoint that the other was hiding something by the sound of his voice, he assumed the other probably tried a new recipe from the book he got a week ago, so he didn't pay much attention to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error removed his boots and coat, revealing a navy blue turtleneck next shirt as went to the living room, dropped all the bought items there and made a beeline towards the Kitchen. However, he was awaited with not one, not two, not three, but FOUR different meals nicely placed in the dining room. And that was just the appetizers. The desserts were right in the corner which was in two separate containers, he could identify them as chocolate pudding and coffee jelly. The appetizers included pepperoni pizza puffs, alfredo pasta, mashed potatoes casserole, and chicken fingers, all of which Error had already tasted since they got here. He wasn't gonna lie, it made his mouth watered a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"SURPRISE!!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>'Okay what?'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"UhhH, nOt tHaT I'm ComplaiNing BuT." </b>
  <span>Error continued. </span>
  <b>"What'S wItH alL oF ThiS?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Error Did You Forget?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"ProbablY." </b>
  <span>He replied nonchalantly. He could have sworn he heard a snort from upstairs, but shrugged it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well It's Your Birthday!!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"WaiT, Really?"</b>
  <span> He said, clearly in shock. </span>
  <b>"Huh, MusT haVe SlipPed mY MinD."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hehehe, Happy Birthday Glitchy! Now Come Here, Blow Your Candles!" Blue said, eagerly getting the homemade chocolate cake from the kitchen counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error was about to blow the candles but Blue took the cake away at the last second before he could blow it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"BUT! Make A Wish First." Blue grinned, purposely teasing Error, the former could see the other really wanted to eat. Error just glared at Blue but did what he was told.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a silent wish, he blew the candles, then immediately grabbed a piece of cake using a fork he got from the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"HEY!!! Leave Some For The Others!!!" Blue said annoyed, setting the cake down on the other side of the dining table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Yeah yEaH SurE..." </b>
  <span>Error replied with boredom, but was replaced with confusion. </span>
  <b>"Wait...OtherS?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error didn't mine company, like the old lady right beside their house, or the kids they see every time Error and Blue goes to fix and water the front garden, or the counterpart of Fresh in this multiverse who lives a few houses away from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So who could have Blue called?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup. But First." Blue proceeds to show a—"Blindfold."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error groaned rather exaggeratedly, this is taking way too long, he just wanted to eat chocolate cake and pudding was that too hard to ask?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error grabbed the blindfold from Blue's outstretched hand and placed it on his eye sockets. Right after making sure it was tight enough not to fall, he let the cloth go and just stood there, letting Blue do whatever he had to do. Error could hear small footsteps in front of him, he could tell they were coming from the stairs, so is that why he heard a snort earlier? Suddenly he felt a lot of presence in the room, a lot of people, he felt uneasy for a moment but didn't say anything. There was a quiet sob to his left, his head instantly snapped in that direction. Okay who are these people?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"BluE? WhaT tHe FriCk Are yoU DoiNg?" </b>
  <span>He asked, trying to hide his nervousness, he swore he could feel the others tense as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Before You Remove Your Blindfold, state your wish." Blue said from his right side, ignoring Error's question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I sWeaR tO gOd iF yOur lIve on TwiTtEr...yOu'rE gOnNa gEt tHe Noogie." </b>
  <span>Error stated as he lifted his fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh...No?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"BluE dOn't dO ThiS tO me..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"JUST SAY IT!!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"JesuS cHrist okAy!"</b>
  <span> Error rubbed the part where his right ear was supposed to be when Blue yelled. He sighed in defeat. </span>
  <b>"My WisH...iS fOr uS To sEe tHem aGain."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"WhaT dO You mEan—YoU KnoW WhO!"</b>
  <span> He crossed his arms, holding it like his life depends on it, trying his best to hold tears threatening to fall from his sockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who Error, Just S-Say It!" Error could hear Blue's voice waver a bit. See even Blue can't handle it?! Error gulped, his hands were shaking a bit, trying his best to answer the other, he already forgot the other people in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"YoU knOw, tHe G-Gang..." </b>
  <span>His voice cracked at the last word. The mentioned Gang, who consisted of Nightmare, Cross, Dust, Killer, Horror, Fresh and Geno, heard him say that, their SOULS ached, even more when Error couldn't even say the word and had to choke it when it finally came out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Say Their Names." Error snapped his head at the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"BluE ComE oN...!" </b>
  <span>Error slapped his own face from the other's statement. Is this a punishment for eating Blue's candy stash?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come On...Say It! Or You Won't Have Any Cake—!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"FiNe oKay!!!"</b>
  <span> Error shouted, his hands raised in the air as if he was defeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I waNt tO seE tHe GanG aGain!!! NiGⱧ₮₥₳ⱤɆ! ĐɄ₴₮! ⱧØⱤⱤØⱤ! ₭łⱠⱠɆⱤ! ₵ⱤØ₴₴! ₮ⱧɆn ₥Ɏ ฿ⱤØ₮ⱧɆⱤ₴!!! ₣ⱤɆ₴Ⱨ ₳₦Đ ₲Ɇ₦Ø!!!"</b>
  <span> Error yelled, his voice glitching worse once the names were spoken, making the mentioned ones cover their own sobs when he said their names, it even got worse when tears started to fall from the destroyer's face. Okay this wasn't part of the plan, now they just felt bad, even more than before, they weren't expecting Error to actually lash out like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"ł ₥ł₴₴ ₮ⱧɆ₥ Ø₭₳Ɏ?!! ł ₭₦Ø₩ ł'₥ ₦Ø₮ ₮ⱧɆ Ø₦ⱠɎ Ø₦Ɇ, ɎØɄ ĐØ ₮Ø ฿ⱠɄɆ..."</b>
  <span> Error was silently crying now, he stopped shaking but with the way he held his arm, it looked like it was about to pop out of its body. Blue felt a bit guilty for pushing Error, but it would be worth it right once he removed his blindfolds. He went and hugged Error who launched onto him instantly, wiping his eye sockets to Blue's shoulders despite having a blindfold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay Error, You Can Remove It Now." Blue said, patting the other's back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error shook his head from Blue's shoulder, heck he couldn't even muster to lift his head. Blue sighs and quietly spoke to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please Error, You Won't Regret It, I Promise." Blue pushed Error slowly off him and removed the blindfold when Error didn't object.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Error opened his eye sockets he couldn't believe what he saw...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's them...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It's the Gang!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he dreaming?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn't think so, he stubbed his toe phalange earlier by accident and it hurt so definitely not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So they...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They are actually here!??!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was just staring, eye sockets widened, body still. Then slowly, his sockets were filled with tears once more, it flowed down his face, trailing his permanent ones, he let out a small sob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"G-g-gUys?!" </b>
  <span>He choked on his word as he took a step forward, but yelped when his feet failed to function and he fell. The closest one, which happens to be Geno, quickly caught Error, who was about to explode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"H-h-how d-dId y-y-yoU—?!" </b>
  <span>Error managed to speak through all the bawling. Geno shushed Error as the former whispered softly to Error.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't matter, we're here, and we're never leaving again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never leave again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That sounds...</span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geno called on the others and they immediately reacted. The trio killers reacted first once more as they tackled Error who was still sobbing his eyes out. They took the glitching skele from Geno for their own, Error didn't object as he just hugged the three of them the best as he could. It was the same order as Blue, with Nightmare the one moving lastly. Nightmare sat on the floor beside them, the others saw and gave Error to him, carefully picking up Error with his tendrils and setting him on his lap like a little kid. Error constantly wrapped his arms around the goopy skeleton, who used his tentacles once more to hug everyone as the room was filled with sobs and sniffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"H-HoW'd yOu fiNd Us?" </b>
  <span>Error asked, his voice parched from crying too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"We jump, what else?"</b>
  <span> Nightmare replied calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"NnoooOoOo...whY dId yOu Do ThaT..!??!" </b>
  <span>Error almost yelled as more tears and sobs escaped his mouth, knowing they actually did went to the VOID just to get to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I should be asking you that..."</b>
  <span> Nightmare tapped Error's head as if he's scolding the glitching</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"...soRrY..." </b>
  <span>Error sniffed as he wiped his tears and from his cheeks, only to be replaced by new ones. </span>
  <b>"I'm sORrY I JumPEd..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Shhh sshh shhh, it's fine, it doesn't matter, were here."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Classic through all of this was in a different room with Papyrus, but they peeked their heads when Error started to shout, plus they got curious. He wasn't afraid to hide that he truly felt guilty for them, especially Error. The others had explained to him everything. Including the balances, their jobs, their past, and finally the plan of jumping into the VOID to get out of the unstable multiverse. He couldn't believe himself, he was supposed to be the judge, it doesn't help that he's the original, he was supposed to be more experienced in judging others through their actions, and he was completely blinded because of Ink, the Sanses, the other judges, and himself. When Nightmare felt Classic's guilt he told Classic it wasn't his fault, but was others, including Fate for what they did. Now his blindness was cured, and he can see through them now. He can see the others were innocent people blamed by the guilty ones. They were just misjudged, mistreated, misunderstood, and were all under the deity's hands, and forced. Forced to play their game, forced to live through their messed up universe, forced to live through that kind of life, and were only truly happy when they were with each other, as friends, as a family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He asked at one point why they brought him if they hated everyone from the good side and the council, they explained that he's connected to all of them, since he is the original. So logically, if Classic dies in that Multiverse, they will follow soon after and die as well. Like what happened to the swap universes, when Blue left they became messed up so if Classic dies they will be messed up as well. So there's that explanation. Then he asked why they brought Papyrus with them, they said quote unquote "Papyrus is your only family, and we wouldn't want you to feel the same way we did when Blue and Error disappeared."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously Classic doesn't deserve any of their forgiveness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"YoU dO kNow We miGHt dUst WheN oUr mULTiveRse CollaPse RiGHt?"</b>
  <span> Classic heard Error, voice cracking from every word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Don't worry we got that covered." </b>
  <span>Nightmare this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"WhaT dO yOu MEan?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"We also brought someone else."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"W-whAt?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"The source."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"SoUrce? WhaT dO you...?" </b>
  <span>Classic saw Error looked at Blue as realization hit him like a smack in the face. Blue is one of the major sources of their multiverse, for the swaps that is. So that means...?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"WaIt...nO...." </b>
  <span>He looked at Nightmare, who nodded knowing what Error was thinking of.</span>
  <b> "Our sOUrcE is..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Mmhmm..."</b>
  <span> A simple hum came from Nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"So DoEs...DoeS tHat meAn...?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's his cue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm here Error."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error looked at the new person and froze when he saw Classic and Papyrus entered the room, but he unfreezed when he saw both of their guilty looks, especially on Classic. Which only meant one thing...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"YoU finaLlY kNew EveRytHing Huh?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Classic looked to the side, not knowing what to say. What else can he say though, after years and years of fighting Error alongside Ink he doesn't know what to do any more. Error stood as his feet shook, slowly making his way in front of Classic who closed his eye sockets like he was expecting to be hit, but instead felt a hand rest on his head. It felt rough, like the texture had lines randomly drawn on it, like cracks. That's when he noticed they were scars, Error's scars. He looked up hesitantly to confirm his guess. He was right...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the destroyer, slaughter of many and terminator of AUs, smiling softly at him, at Classic, who used attack, fight, and hurt the destroyer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It's fIne, I fOrgive you." </b>
  <span>Error rubbed Classic's head cause he had no idea what action to do, he just thought the other was not comfortable with him yet. Classic looked at error in disbelief. After all the things he had done to him, he forgave him that easily. And before Classic knew it he jumped at the glitching skeleton who shrieked as he fell on the floor, thankfully Error didn't glitched that much. Error let out an oof- as Classic hugged him while muttering apologies, he didn't say anything and just rubbed small circles on the other's back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey heY iTs fIne..."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...I'm still sorry..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error sighed and gestured to the sobbing skeleton clinging on him. </span>
  <b>"Come On gUys The oRiGinAl nEEds Some HUGs...tHat inCludes yOu tOO PapyRus, cOme heRe as welL." </b>
  <span>No one complained and did what Error asked while the rest surrounded them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything feels nice, just everyone cuddling despite being on the floor and all, they didn't give a crap. Finally...they got the chance of starting a new chapter, a new start, in a new place, getting new jobs, and a new life ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few minutes before they all parted and stood up, wiping their own already dried tear tracks that were still visible on their cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhh, now what?" Classic asked, still wiping his eye sockets to remove any hardened tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"WelL siNce it'S mY bIrthDay we’Re gOing tO CelEbRate!" </b>
  <span>Error raised a fist in the air as well as the others, and more specifically, Horror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then what are we waiting for?!!! LET'S EAT!!!" Horror shouted then practically threw himself at the dining table, making Blue shout at him not to eat all the food and making the others laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Error pretty much wailed every tear he had earlier, yet he didn't care. He's with his family again, and in addition, it included Classic and Papyrus! They even got him loads of presents which he didn't pay attention to much. Error loved everything everyone gave him don't get him wrong, he appreciate the gifts a lot, but seeing his family again, all these people important to him in one place safe and sound, he couldn't help but be the happiest monster in the world right now, this is better than everything else and is one of the best things he had ever received.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And truly the best Birthday wish he could ever hoped for.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p>
<p>As I said before this is a repost. My original work is in Wattpad, and if you want to read the next chapters from the main story and extra ones (like this one) here is the link.</p>
<p>https://www.wattpad.com/story/229518969-valediction</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed this One-Shot!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>